Waldrada und das Zauberbuch
1.Gespräch Zauberbuch: "Wer will mit Fingern ohne Funken in meinem Inneren blättern? Fort aus meinen Seiten!" Waldrada: "Wirklich: Ein Zaubererbuch!" Zauberbuch: "Es heißt "Zauberbuch", Gängerin des Irrwegs." Waldrada: "Wie nennst du mich, Zettelgebinde?!" Zauberbuch: "Wie man jemanden nennt, der sich darauf spezialisiert, zeitlebens richtiger Magie aus dem Weg zu gehen." Waldrada: "Das... Du... Ach ja, dummes Buch?" Zauberbuch: "Hat sich ein Hexlein nie gefragt, wie es ist, die hohen Elemente zu formen, zu zwingen und so schleudern?" Waldrada: "Was heißt denn "hoch"? Erde und Wasser sind die wahren Träger der Naturkraft, du falsches Blattwerk." Zauberbuch: "Ach? Und da Du's bereits so eifrig weißt, musst Du's gar nicht erst erproben? Fast ist ein braver Paladin an Dir verloren gegangen, Hexlein. Hähähä!" Waldrada: "Ach, halt doch die Klappe!"/"Ich bin Naturweberin." Zauberbuch: "Und du wirst auch nie mehr werden als das!" 2. Gespräch Zauberbuch: "Wagt sich das Hexlein zurück in meine Seiten?" Waldrada: "Was steht denn in Dir? Aber wehe, Du kommst mit mit dem Buchstabenunsinn Deines Herrn. Wenn überhaupt, liest Du Dich vor." Zauberbuch: "Du liest mich nicht, ich lese Dich!" Waldrada: "Raus aus meinem Kopf, bösartiges Ding!" Waldrada muss mindestens Level 30 sein, damit sie diese Prüfung besteht. Zauberbuch: "Geprüft, gewogen und... Sieh an, ein Gefäß, das unter meinem Wissen nicht zerbirst." Waldrada: "Hüte Dich, allzu frech mit einer Stufe-(aktuelles Level)-Hexe zu reden." Zauberbuch: "Stark bust Du, durchaus. Bist du dann am Ende gar eine Hexe mit Interesse an der Zauberei?" Waldrada: "Ich zaubere nicht, ich webe!" Zauberbuch: "So, so. Du willst dich zeitlebends begrenzen? Nie an Deiner Fessel zerren, sondern Dich in sie fügen?" Waldrada: "Die Webkunst ist keine Fessel, sie ist der wahre Schlüssel zum Verständnis. Aber was weißt Du schon?" Zauberbuch: "Ich weiß, wie man nicht brav auf die Erkenntnis wartet, sondern sie an sich reißt! Wie man Mauern durchbricht! Hindernisse durchstößt! Der Verstand ist ein scharfes Schwert, das aktiv geschwungen werden will. Sag, Hexlein: Willst du lernen?" Waldrada: "Ha! Was könntest Du mir schon beibringen?" Zauberbuch: "Den Feuerball." Waldrada: "Äh... Wie? Du erdreistest Dich, einer Hexe einen Zauberspruch anzudienen?" Zauberbuch: "Interessant, nicht? Aber bevor wir uns missverstehen, lassen mich klarstellen: Ich biete Dir einen Tausch an." Waldrada: "Tausch? Was für einen Tausch?" Zauberbuch: "Dies für das. Wissen gegen Wissen. Meinen Zugang gegen Deinen. Ich gebe Dir den Feuerball - und Du opferst dafür Dein Band zum Element des Wassers." Waldrada: "Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" 3. Gespräch Zauberbuch: "Treibt Dich die Neugier zurück in meine Seiten? Dies für das. Wissen gegen Wissen. Meinen Zugang gegen Deinen. Ich gebe Dir den Feuerball - und Du opferst dafür Dein Band zum Element des Wassers." Waldrada: "Das soll ein Tausch sein?" Zauberbuch: "Dein Geplätscher gegen prasselnde Macht. All Deine Wasserwebereien gegen einen Zauber. Der Umrechnungskurs ist natürlich ein Verlustgeschäft für mich, aber ich schätze die Ironie des Vorgangs." Waldrada: "Niemals, überhebliches Ding!" 4. Gespräch Zauberbuch: "Treibt Dich die Neugier zurück in meine Seiten? Dies für das. Wissen gegen Wissen. Meinen Zugang gegen Deinen. Ich gebe Dir den Feuerball - und Du opferst dafür Dein Band zum Element des Wassers." Waldrada: "Das soll ein Tausch sein?" Zauberbuch: "Dein Geplätscher gegen prasselnde Macht. All Deine Wasserwebereien gegen einen Zauber. Der Umrechnungskurs ist natürlich ein Verlustgeschäft für mich, aber ich schätze die Ironie des Vorgangs." Waldrada: "Ich... bin interessiert." Zauberbuch: "Du triffst diese Entscheidung bei klarem Geiste, unbesetzt von fremder Macht? Du willst, was Du sagst?" Waldrada: "Ja." Zauberbuch: "Ein Übertritt! Hähähä! Nach all der Zeit gibt eine der Webschwestern unsere Überlegenheit zu. Endlich!" Waldrada: "Halt! Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich bin lediglich neugierig." Zauberbuch: "Wen kümmern Motive? Ergebnisse prägen die Welt! Der Tausch ist bezeugt. Ich nehme. Ich gebe. Empfange Deine Wahl." Waldrada: "Was...? Wo ist...? So leer. Es brennt! Es brennt feurig! Mächtig! Zerstörerisch." Waldrada lernt den Feuerball. Verliert dafür alle Wassertechniken.